Seymour Crider
Seymour Crider, preferring to be known as Crider, is the main antagonist in Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar. Crider is Keira's greedy and selfish manager. He is a former singer who sang as a boy on "The Chipper Chipmunk Show", but his career ended when he was 14 because his voice broke. One of Crider's ideas to become rich was to marry Duchess Amelia, as she is a rich widow. Instead, he tried to steal the Diamond Gardenia to pay for a comeback concert for himself. Rupert, his foolish assistant, tries to help him to do so, but Crider is stopped by Keira and Tori. He is voiced by Peter Kelamis. Official website description "Keira's two-faced manager tells her what she wants to hear, but plots behind her back to steal the spotlight for himself." Physical Appearance Crider has brown hair and light brown eyes. He usually wears an animal print jacket, a purple sweater and a pink shirt with a yellow tie. His pants are red and he wears gold boots. His outfit allows him to glide through the air. At the tea party at the castle, he is shown wearing a black jacket, a yellow sweater and a light yellow shirt with a purple tie; his pants are black, as well as his boots. He always wears a gold watch on his left wrist and a gold bracelet in his right one. At the end, after Tori and Keira transform his hairstyle and his outfit, he wears a light blue version of Tori's tea party dress, light blue gloves and wears a big blonde wig with blue bows. Quotes *''"Keep that little diva in line, he says! How am I supposed to make that whiny warbler do anything?"'' *''"Wonderful show tonight, Keira dear, your best ever! I had chills!"'' *''"I love show business!"'' *''"Please... don't call me Seymour!"'' *''"But surely, you must've been a ballerina! That form, that grace..."'' *''"I'm taking off, baby! Like a supernova on top of a shooting star!"'' *''"I have had it with playing nurse maid to that primadonna! I've got a new career to watch."'' *''"Picture it, Rupert, up there in lights: 'Crider, the legend returns'!"'' *''"How am I supposed to make that whiny warbler do anything? She runs the show like a drill sergeant!"'' *''"Now, let's see: expenses, write new songs, back-up singers, a swagger coach, gold fillings... No, no, no! Diamond fillings!"'' *''"And that was that. My singing career was over, kaputt, finished! It has been at 14!"'' *''"You can't handle this! But you can handle the broadcast... all by yourself!"'' *''"You know, you work so hard! Perhaps you should take a break and let ME run things!"'' *''"That yappy pigs owes me forty bucks!"'' *''"Things were different when I''' was a star!"'' 'Trivia *He hates to be called Seymour and always gets annoyed when he hears someone calling him that. *Like Preminger from Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper, he steals a kingdom's money supply and tries to marry a royal. *When Tori uses her magic hairbrush on his hair, his hairstyle is similar to Queen Ariana's from Barbie as The Island Princess, just blonde. *He is shown with violet highlights in his hair in the storybooks. ''''Gallery vlcsnap-2012-09-01-11h17m49s184.png|Crider with Nora and Keira, after the concert vlcsnap-2012-09-01-11h36m13s215.png|Crider remembering when he was a singer vlcsnap-2012-09-01-14h50m12s148.png|Duchess Amelia and Crider looking down at a silver fan, in the Royal Palace vlcsnap-2012-09-01-15h01m30s254.png|Crider spying Tori, Keira and Duchess Amelia from outside the Secret Garden Crider (2).JPG|Crider thinking vlcsnap-2012-09-04-01h00m40s187.png|Rupert and Crider in front of the Secret Garden See Also Category:Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Elders